Percy's twin sister, alive?
by smartsoccerstar
Summary: Percy isn't the only child of Poseidon, he had a twin sister who disappeared when they were little. He didn't even know she was still alive. Until he saw her. Now she has to deal with her brother who she thought was dead, like her patron told her, she has to lead a quest with him and 3 others, to rescue the same patron, and live long enough to find out why she was taken and lied to
1. Im still alive For now

Paste your docum

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a new story that I've been thinking about doing for awhile. I've read stories about how Percy has a twin sister, but she has no idea she's a demigod, or they start from the beginning of the series, in the lightning thief. While those are good, I wanted to do something a little different. I'm probably not a great writer, but I'll try my best. Don't like it, don't read.**

**-smart soccer star-**

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own the Percy Jackson series, no matter how much I wish I did. I'm not Rick Riodan. **

**Chapter 1: I'm still alive. For now.**

I was on the run.

Again.

That's all I ever did these days. Run, find a monster, run, and kill a monster, run, repeat. While it was fun, it got old pretty quick. A person can only take so many life or death situations, and I have reached my limit.

Am I a troubled kid? Defiantly.

I guess I should explain. My name is Atlantia Jackson. I'm 17 now, but I'll start from the beginning. My mom's name is Sally Jackson, and she is literally the nicest woman alive. Long story short, she met my dad, fell in love, and gave birth to me and my twin brother Percy. You would think this is a happy ever after moment, right? The in love parents get married and raise their beautiful children, living happily ever after. Wrong.

See, my dad left. Lost at sea my mom would say. Not dead, but lost. Anyway, Percy and I started to grow up, insanely close. Apparently, having a missing in action dad does that to twins. Excuse me if I sound bitter, but I love my mom and brother more than anything. So him leaving us alone didn't exactly make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Then, when I was 6, my mother married Gabe. Who Percy and I called smelly Gabe, considering rotting cheese smelled 10 times better than him. He was terrible, and I just didn't know why my mother married such a jerk.

On my 8th birthday, something happened. After my party, a woman who I had never seen before appeared in mine and Percy's bedroom. She was different. And she told me I was special. She said her name was Hera, and she wanted to be my patron. I was 8 and had no idea what I was doing; probably thinking it was some game. So, I said yes.

This might have been the worst mistake of my life. Except for the new powers. Those were cool. Anyway, she put her hand on my shoulder and blessed me. Then, she teleported me away. Literally. Later, she told me about the gods and goddess, how I was a Greek demigod, and my father was a god. She said his name was Poseidon, Greek god of the seas.

She took me to camp Jupiter, a roman camp. Yep, a Greek in a camp of Romans. Might as well put a sign above my head saying, "Look, the enemy, come and get them!" Somehow though, I ended up surviving long enough to get a SPQR tattoo burned into my arm. Lucky me.

I stayed at camp until I was 13. In the first legion no less. They didn't like who my father was, but soon got over it, considering I fought like a demon. I even had a best friend. Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter. He knew how I felt about the whole child of the big three thing. But he didn't relate to being Greek. I was still on my own.

Well, I ended up leaving camp after that. Just traveling, fighting monsters, and not dying. Which is where I am now. In another life or death situation.

Currently, I am running at high speeds through the woods just outside New York. I had just completed a mission for Lady Hera, when I stumbled upon a monster camp. There were mostly just Cyclopes, but also a few hellhounds. Around 30 or so in all. Considering I value my life, I tried to get away unnoticed. It didn't work.

I ran, hoping to outrun them. I was doing okay, until I tripped. Yep, a heroic, child of a _god_, tripped on a branch, and fell. Nice.

I quickly stood up, turning around. They were a little closer than I had originally thought, but still pretty far away. I realized, it would probably be easier to fight now, instead of continuing to run, so I pulled off my ring. Yeah, that's right._ Ring_. See, it's magic. I twist it off and it turns into a beautiful, nearly glowing white, bow. It has both peacocks and horses engraved on it, representing my dad and patron.

I don't need a quiver because every time I draw the string back a pure white arrow with a gleaming, celestial bronze tip appears, already notched and ready.

I quickly start taking aim and firing arrows at the monsters, with deadly accuracy and extreme speed. I watch as several monsters explode into gold dust before they reach me. But about 10 of them were still alive, and to close for a bow to work all that well.

I twisted the top of my bow, and it turned back into my ring. I then pulled out my pocket knife, and flicked the knife out. It transformed into my 3 foot long, imperial gold sword. I whirled around and slashed straight through the closest Cyclopes. I spun my sword in an arch, taking out two more. I stabbed my sword straight through the hellhound creeping up on me.

Finally, after a couple more swipes, there was only one hellhound left, which I finished quickly. I was panting by the end. But still, I was happy I survived. I can now check "survived 100 mass monster attacks" off my bucket list.

I changed my sword back into a pocket knife, and started to look for a place to camp out for the night. I found a comfortable enough tree, and settled in, hoping there won't be any midnight monster attacks, like last time.

*****morning*****

I woke up early, something I had become used to. Which was sad, considering I loved my sleep. But, staying alive is more important than getting a full 14 hours of sleep. I grabbed my Nemean lion's fur coat, a little souvenir with another close encounter, and jumped out of the tree. I wasn't sure where exactly I was going next, but I'd rather not sit around and become a lucky monsters breakfast.

I was about to start running when a silver arrow flew past my head. Then I heard a female voice call out, "stay where you are, we'll be there in a second."

Great, the Hunters of Artemis. I may not be a boy, but that doesn't mean they'll welcome me with open arms.

Another life or death situation. Lovely.

ent here...


	2. I become even less popular with the hunt

**A/N: Hey guys! So I finished the second chapter in school today. The teachers don't seem to care what you do if you don't talk and have all your work done, so Yay! Anyway, hope you like it!**

**-smart soccer star-**

**Disclaimer: Last I checked, I'm not a 40 something year old man, living in Texas. I don't own the Percy Jackson series or any characters so far, except my OC Atlantia Jackson.**

**Chapter 2: I become even less popular with the hunters.**

I waited by my tree for a second. Trying to decide if I should wait or just run. But the hunters walked over before I could decide. Sad.

There were four of them. I quickly gave each the once over. There was the brown haired girl who always had her nose scrunched up like she smelt something bad, Phoebe, daughter of Ares. She never liked me.

There was a smaller girl, who looked younger, but with the hunters you never really know their age. There immortal. Well, unless they die in battle, but otherwise immortal. She had blond hair and pretty but harsh grey eyes. I'm thinking a daughter of Athena.

Then there was a girl with black hair, like mine but a lot shorter and straighter, and electric blue eyes. She had a black 'death to Barbie' t-shirt on under her silver hunters parka, and she had a weird silvery tiara in her hair. I knew what that meant. She was the lieutenant of Artemis. Huh, wonder what happened to Zoe.

And lastly, a girl of about 12 with auburn hair and silver eyes. She was in the front, and I could already tell who this was. Artemis herself, goddess of the hunt. Wow, I'm so lucky; the goddess herself came to see me. Un-freaking-believable.

"Hello child," Artemis said, and I'll admit, I felt a little weird with a 12 year old calling me child, "I'm Artemis, and my hunters told me they found you getting out of a tree this morning, can you tell me why?"

She said it with kindness, but there was still authority in her voice, like she was giving me an order. I told her, "I got lost in the woods last night, and decided it was getting to dark to find the way out, and decided to camp out." You know, after I killed several monsters that were chasing me, the usual. I decided not to tell her that, though.

She looked thoughtful for a second, before nodding, and gesturing for me to follow her and her hunters. Ohh, I knew what this meant. And let me just say, I am _not_ joining the hunters.

She led me along, into the camp, with the three other hunters behind me. As soon as we got there, every hunter jumped to their feet, and hurried over to us. They stood at attention before Artemis dismissed them and told me to follow her.

I walked with her to a big, silver tent, and follow her inside. She sat on a bear skin rug and I noticed a… deer? Yeah, a deer beside her.

She stared at me for a second, with a slightly concentrated look on her face, before it melted into one of complete shock and surprise. "Wow, she said, slightly awed, "I tried to look into your mind, like all new recruits, but your mind… blocked me. It was different. Who are you?" She finally asked, now with slight suspicion.

I was mentally thanking my patron, Hera, once again. One of the powers her blessing gave me was pretty much complete immunity to any godly mind tricks. Which is why she couldn't read my mind. But now I need to come up with an excuse. "Oh, um, I have a really strong mind, even Edward; the mind-reading vampire couldn't read it." Oh my god. Did I just use a twighlight reference? I am so dead.

She looked at me for another second, while I was mentally chanting 'Buy the excuse! Buy the excuse!' After another moment she seemed to decide to not question me about it, making me almost melt with relief. But then she repeated her question from before, "Who are you?"

Darn, so close. I smiled slightly at her and replied, "Um, my names Atla… Atla James. And I know I'm a demigod, just not my parent." Yeah, I decided to tell her I was a demigod since that was a lot more likely than can see through the mist and isn't scared.

She looked at me again, trying to decide if she believes me. Then she seemed to come to the conclusion that no one lies about their name and smiled at me. Yeah, no one lies about their name except me.

She stuck out her hand and said, "Well, like I said before, I'm Artemis, goddess of the hunt, and I have an offer for you." Oh no. Here it comes. "Would you like to join my hunt?"

I pretended to think about it for a second, but what I was really thinking was, 'Plan! Plan! I need a plan! How do I get out of this?!' Then I smiled lightly, but pretended to look slightly self conscious. I have a plan.

"But, my lady," I said with as much respect as I possibly could. At least I like this goddess, because if it was Ares, I would have spit in his face, at best. "In all the stories, your hunters were eternal maidens, and never loved men. I would love to be a hunter, but, I – I can't. I'm in love." Wow, if I wasn't a demigod, I should have been an actress. That was Oscar worthy.

She seemed a bit surprised and I saw her face harden. Only a little, but it was there. Wow, I'm so happy she dislikes me already. Don't you just love sarcasm?

She replied back with a slight edge that almost nobody would have caught. Well, I did. "That's too bad; you would have been a great hunter. Well I'm done with you, follow me." Wow. Short, sweet, and simple. Nice.

She left the tent without looking back, with me on her heels. As soon as we walked back into the camp, everyone jumped up to attention. They smiled brightly when they saw me, obviously expecting a new hunter. Well, sorry to disappoint you girls.

One hunter that wasn't in the hunting party that found me, walked up to me. She smiled brightly at me and opened her mouth, most likely to welcome me to the hunt, when Artemis spoke before she could.

"Girls, pack up the tents, we're taking Atla to camp. We leave at sundown." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked back into her tent. All the hunters then seemed to realize that I did not actually join the hunt. They looked disappointed before turning to pack up camp and completely ignore me. Phoebe even glared at me before packing up the nearest tent. Wow, what a friendly bunch.

Then that blacked haired girl with the silver tiara, who was in the group that brought me to the hunters, walked up to me. At first I thought she would yell at me, or just glare like the Ares girl. But instead she just smiled slightly to me and said, "Don't worry about them, the hunt isn't for everyone. I'm Thalia."

I smiled at her, a true actual smile, and replied, "Thanks, Thalia. My names Atla. And I love your shirt." Yep, I was seriously in love with that death to Barbie shirt. Hmm, I wonder if it's legal to marry a t-shirt.

She grinned at me and joked, "Of course you do. Who doesn't?"

I smirk and said, "Aphrodite. I'm sure she doesn't appreciate us joking about killing her kids." She laughed loudly at that.

"Man, if only you joined the hunters," Thalia mumbled, "you would have been cool to hang out with. But, you'll love camp half blood. It's really great."

That's when it hit me. I was going to camp. Camp half blood. With hundreds of other demigods that will eventually figure out my… unique parentage. Lovely.

I was really wishing I ran this morning, when I had the chance.


	3. Here come the hunters

**A/N: Hey guys! I finished the third chapter! I decided to do a chapter in Percy's point of view, at camp. See what he thinks about his "dead" sister. Hope you like!**

**-smart soccer star-**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Percy. Still don't own Thalia. Still don't own the series. Still not Rick Riodan.**

**Chapter 3: Here come the hunters.**

**Percy's POV:**

I was in the arena training with Annabeth when Travis came running in, looking extremely excited, which I wasn't sure was a good thing. I mean, for all I know, he could have just pulled a prank on the Ares cabin, which meant we should all run for cover. My hand slipped to my back pocket, where I kept my wallet. You can never be too careful.

"Umm, hey Travis," I said cautiously, "Why are you so excited?" No pranks, no pranks, no pranks.

His grinned stretched even wider, if possible, "The hunters are comings to camp, Perce! The hunters!" No way. Thals was coming to camp? Yes! Time to get even. See, last time the hunters were here, when we played capture the flag, like always, Thalia and me fought and she literally burnt my eye brows off with lightning! I mean, I eventually beat her, but she bought enough time for Phoebe to capture the flag and run across the stream. Yeah, complete humiliation.

"Wow, really Travis? That's amazing!" Annabeth exclaimed, completely excited. Oh. Thalia is also Annabeth, my girlfriends, best friend. I don't think she'll appreciate it if I drown Thals. Super. Then Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Travis suspiciously, like she just realized something, "Wait, why are you so excited? Last time they were here they almost murdered you, for hitting on them, pranking them, and stealing from them. Do you have a death wish or something?" Oh, that's a good point. I was definitely thinking about that. Definitely.

Travis just gives us a mischievous look that I have come to associate with Hermes kids. Wow, Annabeth would be proud of me. I just used the word associate correctly. I think. Well, I guess having an English teacher as a step dad pays off. Thanks Paul. Anyway, Travis smirks and replies, "Well, that was a while ago. We just want to start fresh, as friends."

Annabeth and I exchanged looks, both coming to the same conclusion. Annabeth speaks first, "Travis, you're not like that. I'm willing to bet money you and Connor already have an elaborate plan set up for the hunters." Oh, apparently we didn't come to the same conclusion. I was going to say that aliens landed on earth and took over Travis's mind. Our conclusions were close.

Travis breaks out into a full grin and chuckles, "Obviously. We can't let them get away with the embarrassment they caused us, the pain, the suffering," we were rolling our eyes at this point. He was being a little dramatic, "Plus, they're bringing a girl who refused to join the hunters, to camp. I bet she's hot. Only a girl with serious looks would turn down the hunt." He finishes.

Bingo. The real reason he cares so much. Usually the Stoll's are excited when the hunters come, but right now Travis is nearly bursting. Oh yeah, I forgot. He's been trying to make Katie Gardener from the Demeter cabin jealous for the past few weeks. It's still not working apparently.

Annabeth rolls her eyes and mutters, "Really Travis? I thought you still liked Katie." Yeah, Travis only told a few people about his plan. I was one of them. Annabeth was not.

Travis smirks again and said, "Oh, I do. Just wait, she'll be throwing herself at me soon." Somehow, I doubt that. "Anyway, I got to go make sure Connor has everything ready for the hunters when they arrive. And I can't wait. It's been seriously easy these days to rob camper's blind. I need a challenge." As soon as he finishes his sentence he holds up a wallet. It's black leather and looks seriously familiar. Wait.

"Travis," I shout, slightly annoyed. "Give me back my wallet!" Seriously, how did he even get it? My hand is still over my, now empty, pocket and he didn't even move. He's like a freaking wizard!

He laughs before tossing me my wallet and running out of the arena, towards the Hermes cabin. I turn back to Annabeth and grumble, "we need to put a bell on him and Connor. I think everyone would appreciate it."

She laughs lightly and smirks, "I'm not sure we could stop them from stealing our stuff even with a bell." Man, I hate when she's right. Well, that's all the time, but I hate when she's right and I'm wrong. Which is also all the time. Wow, way to make myself feel better. "Anyway," she continues, "I have to go check on my cabin. See you later seaweed brain." She gives me a quick kiss before walking out of the arena.

With no one to spar with, and no urge to shred a dummy, I cap riptide, and put it back in my pocket. I decide to take a stroll on the beach before dinner, so I jog back to my cabin and throw on a pair of navy blue swim trunks, leaving my bright orange camp shirt on. I bet the Aphrodite girls would have a heart attack if they saw my clothes. Best to avoid them all together.

I walk down to the shore and drag my feet through the tide, my powers keeping me completely dry. It's times like these, when I'm alone and have nothing else to think about, my mind drifts back to when I was a little kid. When my sister was still alive.

It's weird; I started thinking about her more frequently, like my brain is trying to tell me something. All though, it's probably the dreams. Yeah, I've been dreaming about my long deceased sister. But not when we were little. I have dreams where she's like 10 or 11 and is fighting with a gold sword. Dreams when she's 13 or 14 running through the woods, sometimes with monsters chasing her. She usual used the same golden sword, but she also used a beautiful white bow. With accuracy even better then the most gifted hunters.

But the dreams that freak me out the most are the ones that she looks about my age in. 17 or possibly 18, and I'm in them. Not just that I'm watching them, but I'm in them, looking about the same age as I am now, maybe a little older. I know the dreams mean something, they're demigod dreams, and demigod dreams always mean something. I just don't know what. I mean, why would I start dreaming about my long dead sister? I just don't see the reason, besides making me slightly depressed again.

It hurts to see her again, but it also makes me happy, like a part of me was gone and I didn't notice until I saw her and felt whole again. It also reminds me of the day she disappeared. It was our 8th birthday. She had gone to our shared room after the party while I hung out with mom for a bit. When I went to be about an hour later she was gone. We couldn't find her. We searched and searched for weeks, but we never found her. Mom stopped a while before I did, and while she was completely devastated, she looked like she knew something I didn't. Like she had a good idea where my sister was, and hated it but couldn't do anything about it.

I knew if my sister was still alive, she would also have been a child of Poseidon. His first daughter, I think. But she's not, because she's dead. And nothing can change that.

I hear the dinner horn sound and I turned back toward the pavilion. I had one thought on my mind and surprisingly, it wasn't about my sister. I was wondering about the girl the hunters were bringing to camp tomorrow.


	4. Suprise! You do exist!

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! I finished chapter four and the hunters finally get to camp! And Percy and Atlantia finally meet again at the end! Enjoy!**

**-smart soccer star-**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own Percy Jackson or any other characters in that series.**

**Chapter 4: Surprise! You do exist!**

The whole way to camp I talked to Thalia. She was pretty awesome, and it turned out we had a lot in common. Like, we both think green day is one of the best bands of all time, bacon and pepperoni pizza is the best, and Aphrodite needs to get another hobby, besides screwing up people's love lives.

She even told me about her friends at camp. She told me about one of her best friends, Annabeth, who was a daughter of Athena, and wanted to be an architect. She had all the answers and was an amazing strategist. She also happened to be dating a guy Thalia called kelp head. Apparently he was a son of Poseidon, my dad, and is one of the greatest heroes ever. She told me he had disappeared awhile ago, and ended up being at the roman camp.

That surprised me. The Greek demigods knew about the romans? I wasn't going to question it. That would just lead to more questions, like how did you know we only recently found out about them. I just don't need any more complications right now.

Anyway, back to the information. She said that the son of Poseidon, she never gave me his actual name, was like the unofficial leader of camp half-blood. She said they found him, thankfully, and now he's back at camp. So hopefully I'll get to meet him.

She also told me about how she's the daughter of Zeus, and that she was a tree once, until Kelpy, that's what I'll call him for now, saved her. Something about finding the Golden Fleece and it reviving her. Yeah, pretty awesome. But for some reason, Kelpy reminded me of my brother, who died in a house fire with my mom about 6 years ago. Well, that's what Lady Hera told me, they could have been eaten by monsters for all I know.

She told me a little about some guy named Nico, a son of Hades, who seemed slightly familiar to me. I wasn't sure why, though. She said he was about my age, maybe a little younger, and wore all black. Then it hit me. Nico Di Angelo, ambassador of Pluto, who brought my friend Hazel to camp Jupiter. The first time I met him when I was 13 I automatically realized he was a Greek demigod. This was actually the main reason I left camp, besides being uncomfortable, wary, and not fitting in. I left shortly after he first showed up.

Lastly, she told me about Jason Grace, my old best friend. Who apparently was her full brother. I made sure I acted like I had no idea who he was. Can't have the hunters getting suspicious, can we? But it still made me sad, hearing about him again. After I pretty much left him.

Finally, after traveling for the rest of the day, camping out at night, and travelling till noon the next day, we arrived at the top of half blood hill. Thalia and I looked out at the valley from beside a huge pine tree, apparently Thalia's tree. The whole camp was beautiful, with dozens of different cabins that probably represented the gods, and several other buildings, probably the arena and pavilion and stuff. I saw a rock climbing wall in the distance with what looked like lava, spewing out. That looked dangerous. I am definitely trying that later. There was also a beautiful beach that I was already planning on going to later today.

Thalia glanced at me, and when she saw the look of awe on my face, she grinned, "Welcome to camp half blood, Atla, your new home." Cool.

I smiled brightly at Thalia and squealed, "It's beautiful! This place is so incredible! Wow, just wow!" Oh my gods, that sounded just like a daughter of Aphrodite. I may have to kill myself now.

She burst out laughing at the look on my face; she apparently also thought I sounded like one of the airheads kids. Super. "Ha, your face! You look like someone just told you; you had to wear the color pink for 10 years! Hilarious!" She choked out between her laughs.

I stuck my tongue out at her. I know real mature. But, let's face it. I've never been the most grown up person. She snorted at my face and was about to reply when to twin looking guys came running up the hill. They looked nearly identical, except one was a little taller.

I heard Thalia groan when they got to us. I'm guessing she doesn't like them very much. "What do you want, Stolls?" She barked at them. Yep, she definitely doesn't like them.

The taller one stepped forward and said, "Oh Thalia, we just wanted to see you again! We've missed you so much! Oh and whose your friend? Hi, I'm Travis." He acted like he didn't see me when he came running up to us, but I'm pretty sure he did.

I gave him a smirk before saying, "I'm Atla," might as well keep it short, sweet, and simple.

The other twin, the shorter one, stepped forward and replied, "What a nice name, I'm Connor! My brother and I just wanted to welcome you to camp!" Yeah, I'll bet they did.

Thalia rolled her eyes, probably thinking the same thing I am and growled, "Go away Stolls, she's not interested. Travis, go chase Katie around, and Connor, go jump off a bridge." She is seriously not happy. I wonder what these guys did.

They apparently got the message and backed off, running down the hill, but not before they both threw me a wink. What's there deal? I turned back to Thalia and grinned, "Thanks Thals, they were starting to annoy me."

She smirked and replied, "They annoy everyone. They pranked the hunters like 7 times last time we were here, which is another reason the hunters don't like coming to camp, besides the guys." Oh, so that's what they did.

I smile at her right as someone screamed out, "Thalia!" I instantly turned in that direction and saw a pretty blond girl running up the hill towards us. Huh, I wonder if that's…

"Annabeth!" Thalia screeched. Yep, I was right. It's Annabeth, Thalia's best friend.

As soon as she got to the top of the hill, she engulfed Thalia in a hug. When she pulled away she smiled brightly at me, and I swear her eyes widened for a second, like she recognized me, but they instantly turned back to normal. "Hey," she said sweetly, "I'm Annabeth; you must be the girl the hunters brought to camp." Yep, that's me.

"Yeah," I replied with a grin, "that's me. I'm Atla." I held my hand out for a handshake, and we shook. Her grip was firm, like she held a sword or something in her hand for years. Probably did.

I decided to leave them alone for a bit, to catch up, and decided to head to the beach I wanted to go to earlier. As soon as I got there I waded in the tide. I loved it, being the daughter of Poseidon and all. I was there for about half an hour before I heard movement behind me.

I turned around and saw a guy about my age, with jet black hair, like mine, and sea green eyes, exactly like mine. He looked so much like me it was unreal.

I watched as his eyes widened, with what seemed like recognition, surprise, excitement, and overall disbelief. I wonder what was going on inside his head. He then decided to say something. "Hey," he spoke hesitantly, "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

I then realized why he got the look he did. Because I got the same one just then. It couldn't be true, but why would he lie to me? Standing right in front of me was my supposed to be dead, twin brother.


	5. Pfft, I'm not your sister

**A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was really busy with school work, trying to keep my 4.0 GPA, that I didn't have much time to work on my fanfic. When Spring Break finally came, I went on vacation to Coata Rica. It was nice, but sadly, I don't speak Spanish. I just got back yesterday night, and I was so happy to be somewhere that speaks English, I decided to make time to write the next chapter! So here it is! Also, I kind of want Atlantia to have a love interest later on, it won't be super important because I can't write mushy gushy scenes, even though I love ready them. Anyway, I'm deciding between Jason Grace and Nico Di Angelo, because apart from Percy, they're my favorite guy heroes. Well, I like Leo, but I always thought he would look better with Piper. So in my story Leo and Piper are together and Jason and Piper never liked each other. Also, Jason and Atlantia were best friends in the Legion, not Reyna and Jason, though all three were still friends. And in my story, Nico is older, only a few months younger that Percy and Atlantia. Bianca was still two years older than him, but she joined the hunters when she was 15, so she wasn't the prophecy demigod. That was still Percy. Wow, that was confusing. Anyway, tell me what you think, Atla/Nico or Atla/Jason. I'm not sure which I like more, since I made both have some type of history. You can send me a review or PM but I really want your opinion. I also made a poll if that works better for you. Thanks.**

**-smart soccer star-**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I didn't do enough research to own the Percy Jackson series, that's all Rick Riodans work.**

**Chapter 5: Pfft, I'm not your sister. **

No way. He could not be real. But why would someone try to pretend to be my dead brother? That wouldn't make any sense! Not that him being alive does either. I guess I'll just play it cool. I'm not his twin sister. I'm Atla James. For now, at least.

"Wow. You're the son of one of the big three? That's so cool! I'm Atla James. I'm new, and currently undetermined." I gushed. Hopefully that was enough.

He looked at me confused for a second, then suspicious. I have a feeling I didn't completely convince him. "Riiight," he said, "You must be the new demigod Thals was talking about. The powerful one who didn't accept the hunters offer. I want to know why you would turn immortality down. If I had the chance to have something like that, I would jump at it. So much power…" He sighed wistfully towards the end.

What is wrong with him? Percy wasn't obsessed with power. He used to be so modest. "What the heck, Percy? Why would you want so much power? When we were kids, you were so modest! You never took compliments! Always saying someone else deserved them more! What happened to my brother?" I practically screamed at him. Only then, did I realize my mistake.

"Ha! I knew it was you!" He shouted in triumph, "Atlantia, I haven't seen you in forever! I can't believe you would pretend you didn't know me! And besides, we look so much alike, it would be nearly impossible to pretend you weren't related to me." When did he get so smart?

I rolled my eyes, but frowned. This just doesn't make sense. Why would Hera lie to me? And she obviously lied to me, because why else would my brother, the brother she told me died, be standing in front of me. Gods are confusing.

"Sorry, Perce, It's just, I'm confused. My patron, Hera, told me you and mom died in a fire six years ago, and now you're standing in front of me… I just don't understand." I sighed. My life was so messed up.

Percy looked confused for a second, and then his eyebrows scrunched up, like he was thinking. A minute later he groaned and ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even more, if that was possible… "I don't know why she would tell you that either, but she sent me to the roman camp without any memories, except for Annabeth and you. She did the same to the Roman leader, Jason, and he didn't remember anything either, except… you" He looked up suddenly, his eyes slightly wide.

The look kind of freaked me out. Like he just realized something totally obvious, but he only realized it now. "What? Why do you have that face?" I ask curiously.

He just looks at me for a second, before saying, "Uh, Atla, why did Jason know who you were? And why did I remember you when I haven't seen you in years? What exactly have you been up to?"

I can't help but grin at my brother. "A lot Percy trust me. And Jason knew who I was because… when I disappeared when we were eight, Hera took me to camp Jupiter. Jason and I instantly became friends, considering we were the youngest in the legion and the only children of the big three. We were best friends… until I decided to leave. I just didn't fit in with the Romans, I was Greek and I knew it. Plus the fact that a Greek demigod came to camp… that didn't help much. I figured he would find out that I wasn't a Roman and start asking questions. So I left. I travelled around a lot, having enough death experiences that I decided to carry around enough money to be able to afford a coffin, and write a will. Then of course the hunters found me… and you know the rest."

Percy seemed stunned by the fact that I had been to camp Jupiter. He glanced at my left arm and I knew what he was looking for. I yanked my shirt sleeve up to reveal my legion tattoo, with 5 lines, for my 5 years at camp, and a cow. He burst out laughing when he saw the cow, but come on, it was Hera's symbol of power and they didn't know my father was Poseidon at first.

After I glared at him he stopped laughing and pretended to look serious. But he just started laughing again. I rolled my eyes, but grinned and said, "Wow Percy, the respect you have for the gods astounds me. I wonder why they haven't put you in charge of their daily prays."

He smiles goofily and replied, "They would, but we don't have a solid schedule, so they didn't want to inconvenience the demigod that respects them the most."

I roll my eyes but laugh and say, "I've really missed you Percy, it hasn't been the same without the oblivious brother I know and love."

He pouts at that causing me to laugh again when a horn sounded. I looked around slightly confused when Percy says, "Dinner time. Come on, here at camp Half-Blood we sit by godly parent, so you get to sit next to the best person ever!"

I arch an eyebrow and reply, "Really? I thought Thalia said her dad was Zeus, not Poseidon. So how do I get to sit with her?"

Percy pouts again and mumbles, "Meany." I laugh at that. Same old silly childish Percy. I'm glad he's the same, because I don't think I can deal with some uptight, super strict Percy. That would be a nightmare.

We link arms, and head over to the pavilion. We're some of the last people to get there, so most others have their food already. They watch with wide eyes as me and Percy get our food and head over to the Poseidon table. They watch with such intensity, I wouldn't be surprised if we were being broadcasted on Hephaestus TV on Olympus. The campers looked that interested.

As soon as we sat down I looked at my goblet and said, "Blue coke." I watch as the goblet shimmers then is filled with the stuff. Yum.

I glance up again and see everyone still staring. Percy seemed to notice this also, because he stood up. I think I know what's going to happen next. Percy flashes everyone a smile and says, "Hey guys! I want you to meet Atlantia, or Atla, Jackson. My twin sister."

Everyone seems even more shocked. I swear I even saw some people's jaws drop. I guess kelp filled heads run in the family because I said the first thing that came to mind, "What's up?"


End file.
